


Thunder (Fear)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: LeviHan Week [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeviHan Week Prompt--Thunder can be scary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder (Fear)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I haven't just admitted this is a late cause with how late I've waited to finish these prompts up...but the LeviHan!

“Mommy! Daddy!”

Levi and Zoe had been sleeping calmly that night before they heard the screams coming from their son’s room. Both were quick to get out of bed, rushing to their child’s aid. She rushed over to his bed and took him into her arms, holding him close. Levi watched from the doorway.

“You’re getting too old for this, you know.”

Lavine only sniffled at his father’s remark. He tightened the grip of his arms around Zoe’s neck. She frowned, holding her son closer to her.

“Sh, you’re never too old for Mommy to protect you from the big, scary storm.”

“Four-eyes, he’s seven years old.”

“And he’s still afraid of thunder,” Zoe scoffed at Levi and turned her attention back to Lavine, “Your dad’s just being mean. _I’m_ here.”

Levi rolled his eyes and retreated back to bed. He could not get over how much Zoe babied their son. But still, he had to admit the scene was cute.


End file.
